The following U.S. Patents and Patent Application are incorporated herein by reference, in entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,783,217 discloses a cooling system for a marine engine that is provided with various cooling channels and passages which allow the rates of flow of its internal streams of water to be preselected so that heat can be advantageously removed at varying rates for different portions of the engine. In addition, the direction of flow of cooling water through the various passages assists in the removal of heat from different portions of the engine at different rates so that overheating can be avoided in certain areas, such as the exhaust manifold and cylinder head, while overcooling is avoided in other areas, such as the engine block.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,763,566 discloses a cooling system for a marine engine that is provided with various cooling channels which allow the advantageous removal of heat at different rates from different portions of the engine. A split flow of water is conducted through the cylinder head, in opposite directions, to individually cool the exhaust port and intake ports at different rates. This increases the velocity of coolant flow in the downward direction through the cylinder head to avoid the accumulation of air bubbles and the formation of air pockets that could otherwise cause hot spots within the cylinder head. A parallel coolant path is provided so that a certain quantity of water can bypass the engine block and avoid overcooling the cylinder walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,696,394 discloses a marine propulsion system that comprises an internal combustion engine, a cooling circuit carrying cooling fluid that cools the internal combustion engine, a sump holding oil that drains from the internal combustion engine, and a heat exchanger receiving the cooling fluid. The oil that drains from the internal combustion engine to the sump passes through and is cooled by the heat exchanger.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,540,536 discloses a cooling system for a marine engine that has an elongated exhaust conduit comprising a first end receiving hot exhaust gas from the marine engine and a second end discharging the exhaust gas; and an elongated cooling water jacket extending adjacent to the exhaust conduit. The cooling water jacket receives raw cooling water at a location proximate to the second end of the exhaust conduit, conveys raw cooling water adjacent to the exhaust conduit to thereby cool the exhaust conduit and warm the raw cooling water, and thereafter discharges the warmed cooling water to cool the internal combustion engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,500,501 discloses an outboard marine drive that includes a cooling system drawing cooling water from a body of water in which the outboard marine drive is operating, and supplying the cooling water through cooling passages in an exhaust tube in the driveshaft housing, a catalyst housing, and an exhaust manifold, and thereafter through cooling passages in the cylinder head and the cylinder block of the engine. A 3-pass exhaust manifold is provided. A method is provided for preventing condensate formation in a cylinder head, catalyst housing, and exhaust manifold of an internal combustion engine of a powerhead in an outboard marine drive.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,479,691 discloses a cooling system for a marine engine that is provided with various cooling channels which allow the advantageous removal of heat at different rates from different portions of the engine. A split flow of water is conducted through the cylinder head, in opposite directions, to individually cool the exhaust port and intake ports at different rates. This increases the velocity of coolant flow in the downward direction through the cylinder head to avoid the accumulation of air bubbles and the formation of air pockets that could otherwise cause hot spots within the cylinder head. A parallel coolant path is provided so that a certain quantity of water can bypass the engine block and avoid overcooling the cylinder walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,402,930 discloses a cooling system for a marine engine is provided with various cooling channels and passages which allow the rates of flow of its internal streams of water to be preselected so that heat can be advantageously removed at varying rates for different portions of the engine. In addition, the direction of flow of cooling water through the various passages assists in the removal of heat from different portions of the engine at different rates so that overheating can be avoided in certain areas, such as the exhaust manifold and cylinder head, while overcooling is avoided in other areas, such as the engine block.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,038,493 discloses a catalyzed exhaust system for an outboard motor engine that locates its catalyst device in a catalyst housing above an adapter plate which supports the engine and separates it from the driveshaft housing. The exhaust gas is directed initially in an upwardly direction and then is turned downwardly to provide space for location and easy access to the catalyst device. A coolant, such as water drawn from a body of water, is reversed in direction of flow several times in order to advantageously fill certain cooling channels in an upward direction. In addition, various coolant channels are vented to remove potential pockets of air in their upper regions.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/543,458 discloses an outboard marine propulsion device that comprises an internal combustion engine having a cylinder head and a cylinder block and an exhaust manifold that discharges exhaust gases from the engine towards a vertically elongated exhaust tube. The exhaust manifold has a plurality of inlet runners that receive the exhaust gases from the engine, and a vertically extending collecting passage that conveys the exhaust gases from the plurality of inlet runners upwardly to a bend that redirects the exhaust gases downwardly towards the exhaust tube. A cooling water jacket is on the exhaust manifold and conveys cooling water alongside the exhaust manifold. A catalyst housing is coupled to the exhaust manifold and a cooling water jacket is on the catalyst housing and carries cooling water alongside the catalyst housing. A catalyst is disposed in the catalyst housing.